Truth or dare
by hollogram
Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare starts marks the start of something bigger than anyone ever expected. What happens when Blaine takes the whole "being friends" thing too far?


**Hi, I'm Holly.**

**I haven't written anything in a while and I'm kind of nervous. I've been reading way too much fanfiction lately and I wanted to contribute something. This is just an idea that has been floating through my head for a while. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Truth or dare?<p>

For a question with only two possible answers, it has seen many outcomes. This simple question has seen the beginning and end of relationships, reputations, and friendships. When young boys dressed in blazers, loosened ties, and slacks ask Kurt Hummel this very question, it is indeed the beginning of something. Something big.

It was a Wednesday night. Warblers practice was over and most of the boys had remained to talk or play games. Kurt hadn't wanted to stay but Blaine insisted that they stay. Blaine ended up stuck in the corner of the room in a conversation with Wes, David, and Nick about how to beat a certain level of Halo. Kurt, who was not too polite to walk away, spent his time talking with Jeff, Thad, Adrian, and Ryan. Their conversation went from how Ryan could tame his 'fro to sharing stories of hilarious moments with Dalton's science teacher, Miss Bullfried.

Once it had started to get dark the groups converged, a few Warblers (including Wes and David) leaving to complete homework assignments. After a few minutes of chatting, Jeff proposed a game of truth or dare.

Kurt was hesitant, but agreed anyway, happy to find the dares were all in good fun. The craziest moment was when Blaine was dared to break into the kitchens to cook grilled cheese for the remaining boys. This was how Kurt ended up sitting on the tile floor of the Dalton kitchens, munching on a grilled cheese and giggling as Nick did impressions of Wes whispering sweet nothings to his gavel.

At eleven, Blaine leaned over to Kurt. Their knees brushed together and Blaine whispered, "It's getting late, I'm going to get going. You coming?"

Looking around the room at faces he barely knew until a few hours ago, Kurt resolved to let himself have some fun. Sleep and skin care routines be damned for a night. He shook his head, bangs brushing his forehead lightly. Blaine nodded to himself before standing up and announcing, "I'm calling it a night. Don't get too crazy".

"NOOOO, Blainey boo!" yelled Nick. Jeff clambered over him, screaming "What will we do without you?".

The two boys started to sing "Baby come back to me". Kurt joined in also, laughing even harder as Ryan, who could dance like Mike Chang, tried to get Adrian to mimic his movements. The smaller boy did an awkward gig then fell on his butt, laughing and blushing along with Kurt. When they looked up, Blaine was already gone. Nick and Jeff had turned to face Kurt with identical evil grins.

"Well, well, well. We seem to have detached Kurt and Blaine from the hip. What to do now…"

"Oh, don't scare the poor boy!" Thad scolded the two boys with mock disappointment, "Then he'll never speak to us again!"

"We weren't going to do anything TOO bad," Jeff sulked, his blond bangs swinging over his eyes. "Just rough him up a bit," continued Nick, evil smile still plastered on his face. Kurt laughed and tried to direct the focus of the conversation onto someone else.

They continued playing. Adrian, after being dared to perform various complicated tasks (that always resulted in him looking awkward, blushing furiously, and/or falling), finally decided to just stick to truth. Ryan, Thad, and Kurt followed his lead, too tired to move. The night was winding down and the boys were almost ready to leave.

Nick and Jeff had other plans. It seemed that this wasn't their first late night, because as if on queue Jeff emerged carrying two large cases of soda, challenging everyone to a chugging contest. They managed to get Thad and Ryan to join in. Kurt and Adrian were satisfied just sipping their cans in the corner. Kurt was competitive, but not stupid enough to join a competition that he could never win and would get him sick.

Ryan was tall and stocky and by the third can was still chugging freely. Thad was taking measured sips, still able to keep up a steady rhythm, being tall but very skinny. Nick and Jeff, on the other hand, were gasping for air and going crazy. Caffeine seemed to have a weird effect on these boys because they were going crazy, sitting on Adrian's lap and professing their love to him. Ryan calmly shoved them off his boyfriend, asking sweetly if Adrian was okay. He received a blush in response as Adrian kissed Ryan's cheek. Kurt watched this and sighed longingly.

It wasn't as if he was unhappy with the attention he had been getting. Kurt had already been flirted with quite a few times (though they all left when Blaine would pop up) and Kurt knew he had options. Kurt just didn't want options; he wanted Blaine. He didn't make a move though. He would rather keep Blaine as a friend than risk losing him over unrequited feelings.

Unfortunately for Kurt, his friends are perceptive and his little sigh didn't go unnoticed. Though Ryan and Adrian were too caught up in each other to notice, Thad's lower lip curled up in sympathy and something like sadness for the boy he barely knew. Nick and Jeff's mouths turned up mischievously and the two stared at each other, silently forming a plan. Suddenly, the pair hopped up and landed on either side of Kurt who was stunned out of his reverie.

"So, Kurt-" Nick started only to be interrupted by Jeff, asking "truth… or dare."

Kurt, who admittedly was in the mood for something fun to happen, surprised everyone by staring the notorious boys in the eyes and sealing his fate with the word "Dare" and his chin held high.

Though Kurt expected them to be surprised, they both just glanced at each other again with an even more evil sparkle in their eyes. Kurt was starting to regret this already….

"We dare you…." They began simultaneously, gouging his reaction for a few moments. The suspense grew tenfold before Nick blurted out, "We dare you to go into Blaine's room and kiss him."

First there was a clatter (Adrian must have fallen off of Ryan's lap), then for a moment there was silence. Kurt tried to move his frozen muscles to look around the room. Ryan had his eyebrows raised past his curly bangs and Adrian's jaw was on the floor. Kurt was mostly surprised to see that Thad looked almost outraged.

Finally Kurt was able to open his mouth and take a deep breath.

"I knew he'd chicken out" stated Jeff, "I mean, he couldn't take the heat."

"I guess you were rig-"

"Actually, boys," Kurt interrupted Nick with a fierce gleam of challenge in his eyes that the Warblers had never seen before, "I was just about to ask if you wanted to accompany me to Blaine's dorm."

Nick and Jeff stared at Kurt, eyes open wide before breaking out in identical giant cheshire cat grins. "Lead the way, handsome" Nick offered.

Kurt got up, swaying his hips and keeping his chin held high as five shocked boys stumbled behind him towards Blaine's room. To kiss Blaine. His best friend. Oh, what had he gotten himself into…

Blaine Anderson didn't sleep very well. Actually, he barely slept at all. His roommate, Thad didn't seem to mind very much as Blaine was always respectful and kept the volume on his iPod down. Tonight Thad was still with Kurt and the Warblers playing truth or day. This was how Blaine found himself up late that Wednesday night (well, almost Thursday morning), finishing his report. His room was lit by one lamp on the corner of his desk and music was humming softly from his iPod speakers.

A noise came from outside Blaine's door which he recognized as giggling. He got up to open the door for what he presumed was his roommate. Once he reached the door there was a knock, but before Blaine could wonder why his roommate would knock, he had swung the door open to find himself face to face with Kurt.

Blaine looked up at the other boy whose face went immediately from giggling to intense and surprised. He was probably surprised by how quickly Blaine had opened the door. Kurt shot him a weak smile before whispering.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," he replied, giving Kurt a big smile and moving out of the door frame to make room for the lithe boy to squeeze past.

As he shut the door behind Kurt, Blaine thought he heard giggling again, but he shook it off and turned around to face his visitor. Kurt stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. It was funny, they had been in this situation so many times but Kurt had never acted this way.

Brushing off the thought, Blaine sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, asking "What do you want, Kurt?".

Kurt's eyes flickered almost hungrily from the spot beside Blaine to Blaine himself before resolve took over his eyes. With slow deliberate steps, Kurt glided across the room until he came to Blaine. Kurt put one leg on either side of the sitting boy's knees and took a long, deep breath before finally meeting Blaine's eyes.

Kurt's fingers were suddenly in Blaine's hair, his hand curling around the boy's neck, pulling him closer. Before he could even react, Blaine felt soft lips on his own. The kiss was slow and hot, but there was something else behind it; a sort of desperation that Blaine knew wasn't one sided. It was so real and sudden. The music in the background just faded away and all that remained was love and warmth and _Kurt_.

When the pale boy pulled away, Blaine sat looking just as shocked as when Kurt first went in for the kiss. Kurt looked shocked too, but the look quickly faded into one of triumph, With a mischievous grin, Kurt reached up with his thumb and dragged it across his own lower lip.

"Sorry," Kurt began with a smirk, not looking sorry at all, "truth or dare."

With that Kurt Hummel walked out of Blaine's room, shutting the door behind him, never turning around to see the look of utter adoration, shock, and even of slight fear on Blaine's face.

That night, when Blaine went to sleep, his heart felt different. He shrugged the odd feelings off, thinking that they would be gone in the morning. These feelings didn't go away, but Blaine learned to ignore them.

It would be a long time before Blaine was able to identify his feelings as love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
